fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Macbeth
|image= |name=Midnight |kanji=ミッドナイト |romanji=''Middonaito'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=Unknown |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Red |hair=Black/White |blood type=Unknown |unusual features= |affiliation= |previous affiliation=Oración Seis |occupation=Dark Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Oración Seis Guild |marital status =Single |relatives=Brain (foster father) |education=Unknown |magic=Reflector |alias=Midnight |manga debut=Chapter 134 |anime debut=Episode 52 |japanese voice=Kōki Uchiyama |english voice= }} Midnight is a mage who belongs to the Oración Seis guild, a dark guild composed of highly powerful mages whose goal is to find a power known as Nirvana, a very destructive power that was sealed away long ago. Not much is known about Midnight currently that not even the Blue Pegasus Guild, who were monitoring the Oración Seis, have much information about him outside his name. Personality For most time he is sleeping on a carpet, waiting for orders. He seems to believe, that his power is absolute, or, at least, higher than that of anyone. In battles he is often bored about the weakness of his opponents. His self-confidence, in fact, comes from great skill, but it is not flawless. He seems to be sadistic, when he finds a strong opponent, he will make them suffer. Synopsis Oración Seis arc In the battle against the alliance (consisting of the Fairy Tail Guild, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale Guild and Cait Shelter Guild) he mostly slept on a magic flying carpet. Natsu Dragneel tries to attack him when he is still asleep but is surprised to see his flame being magically diverted away from Midnight, whos own power was automatically protecting him. Racer suddenly appears and attacks the fire mage, mentioning it would be scary to wake him up. As the Oración Seis split up, Midnight stays with Brain as he has the captured Wendy Marvell revive Jellal. However, Jellal attacks Brain and knocks Midnight off his magic carpet. Despite all this, Midnight still remained asleep. However, it wasn't until Brain felt the death of Racer that he ordered Midnight to wake up and hunt down the remaining enemies to which Midnight complies to when Nirvana is revealed. Midnight is next seen easily defeating Eve Thylm and Ren Akatsuki, wondering where all the strong opponents were. Midnight later seen confronting Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Jura Nekis and Hoteye after overhearing their intention to stop Nirvana (which they're currently on). He seems especially irked when Hoteye calls Brain's methods for changing light to dark wrong, attacking the group in an instant. Hoteye manages to save the group before proceeding to fight against Midnight to hold him off while they escape. Not long after their battle, Midnight was in disbelief to find himself defeated by Hoteye and is afraid that his father will abandon him. He than decides to run behind a building and declares that he will not lose. However, Hoteye's Tengen (Heaven's Eye) found him and used liquid ground to destroy the building that he was in. It shows that he was caught in the attack with heavy injuries. However, it is revealed that his loss to Hoteye was probably an illusion, as Midnight is shown to quickly get back up and defeat Hoteye easily. All of his wounds are gone and he states that magic can't hurt him. It is revealed by Midnight himself that he is the strongest mage, even surpassing his father. Also, Nirvana is actually under his control, not Brain. He appears right behind Erza Scarlet and Jellal just after the explosion in the Throne Room and stated how nasty it was for his father to take his enjoyment away, and also says that since now they're his last prey they all should have fun. Jellal offered to fight him first and told Erza to stand back. True to his words of being the strongest in the Oración Seis, he defeats Jellal very shortly after and moves in for his last victim, Erza. During their battle, Midnight explains his power to Erza and as he uses it to cause her great pain, and tries to recruit Jellal into a new Oración Seis. However, Erza gets back up wearing a new armor, the Robe Of Yuen. Erza slashes at him, but he merely reflects it. However she is able to punch him, sending him flying back. She then reveals his two weaknesses. He starts strangling her with her with armor as she reveals that he cannot reflect the ones body. She then reveals that he cannot reflect things in more than one area, as he looks up to see that Erza has sent several swords flying down into his direction, pinning him into the ground. She then claims his strangling won't work on her as her her armor is an elastic armor, which his magic won't work on. Midnight then says that at midnight his magic reaches it's peak and he transforms into a giant monster. He creates a giant explosion and stabs Erza and Jellal. However, Erza slashes him and reveals that Midnight's transformation is only an illusion. As he is defeated, he wonder how he can be defeated as he is supposed to be stronger than his father. He falls down remembering that all he wanted to do was fall into slumber in a quiet place. He was then arrested with the rest of the Oración Seis at the end of the arc. Magic and Abilities Midnight-Reflector.jpg|Reflector Magic Midnight-SpiralPain.jpg|Spiral Pain Midnight.png|Illusion of his Monster Form Midnight-Unknown.jpg|Unnamed Magic Reflector':'' Midnight's style of magic is to reflect, distort, and twist things. He uses this on Erza's armor so it twists around her and confines her. He also can reflect all incoming attacks back to the caster. He can also cuts his enemies with reflecting air. Even Jellal admits that Midnight's magic is very dangerous. '''Weaknesses:' #He can reflect magic and weapons but not human body parts. #He can only use his magic in one small area of effect at a time, meaning that he cannot simultaneously protect himself with it and attack an enemy with it. Only one of the two can be done at any given moment. #The last weakness is that while he can twist things with elastic properties, it doesn't do him much good since twisted elastic things just stretch without crushing and then return to their normal shape since they are elastic. Spells: *'Spiral Pain': Midnight uses his reflector magic to twist around the opponents clothes or armor to confine, cut, and suffocate them, as seen when Erza was in a near half-death state after being hit with this attack. '''''Illusion Magic: Midnight can also create illusions by refracting light with his Reflector, with it he is extremely formidable though it's unknown if he is capable of using his illusions before midnight. The only illusion he has shown is one that makes it appear as if he can transform into a demon of immense size, and impale both Erza and Jellal with two tentacles that come out of his hands. Trivia *Midnight's character design seems to be influenced by Visual Kei, evident by his striking make-up and elaborate clothes. *It reveals that Midnight is the strongest of the Oración Seis, and his full power only activates when all the other members are defeated (when their prayers are not fulfilled). Although this is quite debatable now with his father's split personality (Zero) whose immense powers are beyond frighting, and is possibly far more cruel and ruthless. *Midnight can create illusions by making light bend, but when he is using his illusions on Erza and Jellal, there are sound effects, it is unknown whether he makes the sound effects himself or whether it is a part of the magic. *In Midnights fight against Hoteye it was never clearly explained, how he defeated him. It could be possible that when he defeated Hoteye, he was not using his Reflector to create an illusion and then reflected air to cut him but instead used his magic to reflect his own injuries inflicted by Hoteyes magic back onto him. That would explain his claim that magic cannot harm him and that he is the strongest mage, even greater than his father. This, one the other side would mean that he can only receive permanent damage dealt through human body parts, but nothing else, which was also the way Erza defeated him. *Many people were confused of Midnight's gender because of his clothes, hair, and feminine body shape, however it was later reveal to be a male after "he" and "his" was used more to make it more definite. *Despite calling Brain his father, they are actually not blood-related, as he was once a slave child of the Tower of Paradise. Fairy Tail manga, Volume 19 Q&A. *Not much is known about Midnight's past, except that he was once a slave child working on the Tower of Heaven. Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Oración Seis members